Mafia News
by Rein Ouva Meimories
Summary: Rahema, and her bestfriend Maryam won a lottery. Both wanting to meet mafia people, Rahema gets this crazy idea to make a tv show to interview them. And how does she do it? Simple, using the lottery money. Read to find out what happens!


Me: HEYYYY PPL OF THE EARTH!!!!!!! It's me again! (Unless u read my other story "Oracle" then ya.....:D) Once again......i know u people don't want to hear my annoying drabble of words. Well it is almost done! After my disclaimer................ :))

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but not all the characters. If Reborn were mine then i would not make Tsuna like Kyoko............ Srry ppl........ I don't like that pair..............:D:D:D:D:D:D

*********************************************************************

Reborn Updates: OMFG It's Reborn

Rahema P.O.V.

Finally Maryam, and I were able to broadcast a show which we wanted to do for a MILLION years. But it is very obvious I'm exaggerating, because there is NO possible way that I would be able to live for a million years, and be as young as I am right now. Like HELL I'm glad I don't have to live that long, because that life would be SO tiresome. Anyways we got ALL the money by winning a lottery to building a studio somewhere in Canada. Lets just say that was our lucky day…….

*Flashback*

Maryam, and I were walking in the mall with our families one day, and we started a conversation about the mafia people we really wanted to see. Me I obviously wanted to see the idiotic Tsuna first.

"I want to see Dame Tuna before all of them!" I said filled with energy.

"Tsuna?" Maryam asked,

"I thought your favorite mafia person was Xanxus." True, True absolutely TRUE.

"That is true, Xanxus IS my favorite character, but the macho-lame-o Tsuna is REALLY cool when in hyper mode!"

"That is also true!" Maryam said laughing her head off,

"But I don't know who exactly I want to see from all the mafiaso. All i know is that I really don't want to see Reborn." WHAT? She not wanting to see the coolest hitman in the world! Your LYING!

"Why not? A few weeks ago you were gushing about how cool he is!"

"Ya, I know, but do you remember the time when you got knocked out suddenly?"

*Flashback*

I was walking in the mall with Maryam who was talking about something I wasn't listening to. Then suddenly out of nowhere a chalk appeared out of know god know where the hell, and I got knocked out. *SNIFFS* TRAGIC~!

*End of Flashback*

I was really humiliated during that time….even a guy made me SO angry that I got a piece of chalk, and threw it at his head at such speed that he got knocked out too. That was the time people then realized that they could get knocked out by chalk. BRILLIANT. They should make me a famous person!

"Ya, what about it?" I asked snapping out of thought.

"Reborn did that." Maryam looked at me briefly before she went back looking at whatever she was looking at.

NO WAY! The world's coolest hitman was near a 20 meter radius, and I didn't get to see him? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I started fake choking in disbelief, and then Maryam started talking again.

"Then after he ran away with Tsuna not even bothering to see if you were ok!"

Maryam's face was written all over with anger, and I looked at her once again in utter disbelief. Adding to that I didn't get so see the idiotic Vongola boss ALONG with the best hitman in the WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I really wanted to die during that time…… I started gagging shocked by the over load of information, and looked to the ground. That was when I saw a paper……it was a lottery ticket! I picked it up with Maryam curiously looking at it from behind me.

"What's that?"

"A lottery ticket." I say plainly walking to a lottery stand. Inwardly i was cackling with glee.

"A LOTTERY TICKET?!? Why do YOU have a lottery ticket?"

"I just want to check if it is the winning lottery ticket."

"And IF it is the winning ticket what are you doing to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'll make the studio, and ask the mafia people to come so I can interview them!" Like DUH! I handed the ticket to the man, and he scanned it. After a few seconds or you could say a million second of silence he stuttered out,

"You've-e-e w-w-on! YOU'VE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And may I say that was the biggest miracle that EVER, and I mean EVER happened to me.

"OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Maryam, and I shouted out loud, and trust me you would be able to hear us from CHINA.

*End of flash back*

Laughing at the memory both Maryam, and I both fixed our clothes, because we were finally about to be broad-casted LIVE. What was REALLY unique about our TV show was that we wouldn't need a script so we could say WHATEVER came in our minds! Cool right? We both were wearing baggy sweaters with white blouse with a lose tie on. We wore baggy pants under with chains hanging, and Nike shoes. Ha! Oue style! We love boy clothes! XD The camera man then counted down before we were broad casted live.

"One, two, three, LIVE!"

The video camera man said before we were finally live. Both of us were figiting nervously. WAO~! I just noticed how hard it is even though we don't literally have an audence in front of us! Looking towards Maryam who gave no sign of starting was my cue to say something.

"Hello, and welcome to the new TV program Reborn Updates. This is a TV program where we would be interviewing your favorite mafia people from Reborn. I'm proud to say that I Ra-" And so i was rudely interupted by Miss. I-Don't-want-to-start.

"No, you stupid! You can't say your name!", Maryam said interrupting me.

"Why? This is a TV broadcast! Aren't I aloud?" Ya! People tell their names on news!

"NO, you are apparently not. We are teenagers broadcasting NOT adults. So lets make up nicknames."

"OK. So my friend over here has a problem with saying our real names. So then I'm Xanthena. Your first broadcaster in Reborn Updates."

"PFHH! What is that? Xanthena……I don't even THINK that there is such a name as 'Xanthena'!" Exactly! That is why it is unique!

"Yup, I made that name RIGHT from the spot. It is a bit like my favorite mafia person Xanxus. He WAY too cool!"

"You mean the guy that swears to no end? Man I think he's a bit off the sanity level……. Anyways, I finally made up a name. I'm Yoriko your second broadcaster in Reborn Updates."

"Joy? Describes you……..since you are happy to no end…... OK THEN! Lets start the show! Today we have a special guest in our show. Please welcome………REBORN! Your number one hitman! That was when Reborn made his special entrance…… with a sizzle….. Reborn sitting on Bianchi's shoulder who came in, and sat on a chair waiting. Adding to that Bianchi was holding…..a poison cake….. Now....that would take quite some money to repair concidering how this place was NEWLY buit……..

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maryam shouted,

"Your lying! Him out of all mafia people?!?" But ofcourse, one problem comes after another...

"Ya I was planning to invite him first anyways. I was sure he didn't have a lot of time since he was always with Tsuna." Maryam's face was filled with shock, and that was when Reborn said,

"Ciaosu. Are we going to start or what?"

I laughed, and sat down near a chair that Reborn was sitting in. Maryam sighed, and reluctantly sat by a chair near mine. Won't this be an interesting show…….. MUHAHAHAHAHA!! After my inward laugh my attention snapped back to Reborn. Since Maryam or should I say Yoriko was not willing to talk I then said,

"Can you tell Bianchi to go away?"

I asked Reborn politely. At this sentence Bianchi snapped, and a poison cake suddenly appeared in her hands. Maryam started backing away from her chair while I just propped my legs to the side of the chair. Putting Reborn down Bianchi stood up, and like a crazy zombie, and said,

"NO ONE. I mean NO ONE tells me to go way from my one love REBORN!"

As she shouted "Reborn" she threw the cake which Maryam nearly jumped in the way to block me, but I quickly toke out a remote control which caused the floor to move. So sadly…..VERY, VERY sadly she feel deep down with her cake…….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh man I'm evil, and I'm loving it! Maryam looked surprised, and asked me,

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh this? I asked showing the remote control to her." She nodded, and I laughed. It is my secret WEAPON!

"I set some things up in the studio so that if some people don't……….cooperate….. Lets just say………this would hand them." I handed a remote control to Maryam who toke it gladly, and then I turned back to Reborn.

"OK! Lets get started!" I said cheerfully. Now that the annoying one is gone let the TV show begin!

Maryam P.O.V.

Ever since Rahema gave me the remote control the person I really wanted to try it on was only on one person……..Reborn. But of course I couldn't so sadly I put my remote down, and slipped it into my sweaters pocket. My attention then snapped back to Rahema as she asked her first question.

"Ok Reborn what do you think about being in the mafia?" Reborn crossed his legs in a business way, and that was when I REALLY want to kick him. REAL hard.

"Life is good. It is better that being lame losers like my student Tsuna who has NO self confidence. Such an idiot." Pish! He's joking! Tsuna isn't as bad as he's claiming! It is so utterly obvious that he's just exaggerating just to look good. Rahema nodded, and then said,

"Ok audience lets see if what Reborn says is true."

What the-, and just as I was about to finish my train of thought Rahema pressed a button on the remote causing a TV screen to appear. OMFG……..How many things does this studio have that I don't know?!? On the TV screen it showed clips of Tsuna doing things. First it showed when the first met……..

Reborn: I arrived three hours early, but as service I'll evaluate you now.

Tsuna's mom: Hey…Who's kid are you?

Reborn: Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor.

Tsuna: PFFFF! I was wondering what kind of person created that bull shit flyer. It's this baby!?

Reborn: So your Tsuna?

Tsuna: I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can learn from you.

Reborn then kicks Tsuna REALLY hard in the stomach, then twist his arms. Insert Tsuna's mom shrieks.

Reborn: Well lets get started. This is the room right? A while later……

Tsuna: Hey wake up! I won't forgive you just, because you're a baby!

Reborn grabs Tsuna by his tie then smacks him on to the ground.

"What kind of idiot would think low of a baby just, because it says it's a tutor?" Reborn then said.

Idiot? What kind of idiot would BELIEVE that a baby is a tutor just by seeing it once!?! Next thing you knew it showed Tsuna's face getting crashed by a ball. Ok………..maybe he is more of an idiot than I would have ever thought……. Mah…..the cruelty…… At the end of the video Rahema burst into a fit of laughter while Reborn just smirked. I also was not able to contain my laughter, and soon joined in with her. What was the most funny part was how it zoomed in during some parts.

"Who toke these video's?" I managed to ask Reborn after I caught my breath.

"Oh. The video's? I toke those video's during my spare time while my idiotic student was busy training." WOAH. Talk about cruel!

"Okay so anyone who wants to comment on this video our guest Reborn brought here call 1800-267-REBORN right now." THIS STUDIO HAS A PHONE?!!?! Man! This girl........... IS EVIL'S INCARNATION NUMBA TWO!

"What else are you hiding from me?!?" I hissed into Rahema's ear. She smirked, and said back,

"Oh many things, MANY things…..MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Is that how you think most of the time?"

"Ya, pretty much. I guess I am quite famous in my group of friends of being the sneaky one."

Man, I like Rahema as a friend, but sometimes………she is scary, because you would never know what she would be planning. Slicing my train of thoughts a ring was heard in the studio, and Rahema toke out her remote pressing one button.

"So patience audience our first caller is……Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Woah, and he still calls even though he is humiliated.....

"REBORNNNN~" Tsuna's lame voice was heard through a speaker in the studio.

"Ciaosu." Reborn said plainly now sipping some tea that god knows WHERE the hell he got it from.

"Not 'Ciaosu' Reborn! Why did you take those video's of me!?!"

"Shut up idiot." Reborn said plainly, and brought out a remote of his own, and ended the call. Yupo. A remote of his own…………A REMOTE OF HIS OWN?!! WTH! WHEN DID HE GET ONE?!??

"When did he get his own remote?" I asked Rahema who was trying to contain her laugh.

"Oh, that? I gave it to him at the begging of the show." AT THE BEGGING OF THE SHOW!?! Man! She might be my close family friend, but she still knows how to surprise me. And sometimes not in the good way…..

"And how would you save your sorry ass when he uses it against you?"

"About that….the remote I gave to him was designed not to go against us. If he messes up the system then the remote would self destruct. So I guess it's cool for now." AND she surprises me in a good way….. Before I could comment a explosion was heard, and glass was shattered. OMFG……..THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN……….

"Was that………..just an explosion?" I managed to say starting at the shattered glass lying on the floor.

"Yup…………..that was just an explosion."

"Will that cost some money?"

"YUP. QUITE a bit of money." I slapped my hands to my head, and then looked up to see a shadow in the smoke.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF JUDAMIE?!?!", a familiar voice said. Oh man the biggest asshole in Vongola has now entered…….

"YAY! It seems that Gokudera has arrived and joined the picture!" Can it be possible that she is HAPPY right now? He just blasted glass!

"Ciaosu Gokudera." Reborn said jumping off the chair,

"Sorry, but you will be leaving now."

And just as he said that Reborn kicked Gokudera with such force that he fell down from the floor. Well since he just blasted the outside window………… Wait…..

"What floor are we on again?" I asked Rahema.

"Oh the highest floor on the building!" Rahema said cheerfully. HIGHEST FLOOR?!?!

"So you are acting like nothing happened right now. Gokudera AKA Smokin' Bomb Hayato didn't just fall down to his doom. Is that was your saying?"

"Nope. He fell to his doom, but I am sure he survived. I mean he did survive the Varia, and if he didn't survive well then Reborn wasn't named the number one hitman for nothing. Adding to that, doesn't it pay for the damage he created?"

Poor, poor Saskue wanna-be idiot…………. Next thing you knew we heard a shout which sounded quite like Gokudera.

"I'LL BE BACK!!!!" And so his shouts were drowned by the sounds of the ambulance alarms ringing. Reborn sat back down on his chair, and then said,

"I'll be going soon so you could ask one more question." Ass hitman.

"When did we become your servants huh?" I grumbled under my breath.

"Well never, but unless you would like to get skewered then be my guest." Evil hitman, VERY evil hitman…….. WITH EARS WHICH ARE NOT HUMAN LIKE!

"OK! So what do you think about Tsuna, your student?" Rahema asked.

"He a complete idiot, good for nothing, coward." With that Reborn disappeared into one of his secret passage ways. So plain........and direct.....o.O

"So audience I hope you like our show. Don't worry, because we will be seeing Reborn soon! GOOD BYE PPL OF THE WORLD!~" OKAY……weird! I awkwardly waved besides my pumped up friend until the camera man said,

"Were not on air anymore."

Rahema turned to me, and smacked me on the head.

"WHAT?!?" I shouted rubbing my sore head.

"Don't WHAT me! Stupid, you were supposed to ask some questions! Don't worry you'll get a chance to tomorrow when we interview Tsuna….."

Oh man……….. MY LIFE WILL NEVER BE NORMAL NOW WILL IT?

***************************************************************************

Me: NO IT WILL NOT MARYAM, AND IT IS BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA LETS SEE U LIVE NOW!

Maryam: Rahema AKA Rukia-ca-chan.............................are u an idiot?

Me:................No.......................Yes?

Maryam: *rolls eyes* well ppl i hope you enjoyed her story, and READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: YES PLEASE! :):):):):)


End file.
